Reward Trip
by qiavance
Summary: After their original trip to Dradin was cancelled, Lance finally takes the love of his life on her Reward Trip. He's a man on a romantic mission and he won't stop until he gets that answer he wants to hear. Set in the Voltron Force continuity at the end of the series.


Reward Trip

Part I: Plans Are Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. Voltron belongs to World Events Productions and whoever they decide to license the big guy to. The only thing I own in this story so far is Ethel, Diana, and Smythe House.**

Diana Smythe-Williams smiled as she stepped out of her family's ancestral home, Smythe House, and on the edge of the broad swath of land that made up the backyard. Diana swept her eyes across the land, enjoying the dark scene before her. To the left was a couple of cabins that served as guesthouses. Both cabins had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchenette. Between the cabins were a couple of benches covered with cushions and a fire pit in front of where the path split to lead to each of the individual cabins. Satisfied that the cabins were acceptable, Diana moved her eyes into the field in front of her. If it was daylight, you could see where the pebbled path from the back porch to the lake behind the house. If it was day, you could also see the new path that led to the newly established garden meet up with the cabin path. Finally, Diana smiled at the dark garden. The garden was started weeks ago, but some of the new sprouts were finally making their presence known, and Diana was proud of her progress. She couldn't wait to see how the garden would look once everything finally bloomed.

With a contented sigh, Diana stepped off the porch and took the path leading to the sizeable lake beyond the field. As she walked closer to the lake, she could make out the shape of the forest that acted as a natural border around the house and the lake. With its thick canopy of leaves, Diana loved how romantic her view of the forest and lake was. "All that's missing is Commander Lance McClain," Diana mused softly as she continued down the path. She also savored the soft breeze that helped bring the scent of water and the forest to her nose in pleasure. When she finally reached the dock, Diana sat down on the wood before taking off her soft blue flats. A few moments later, Diana had her feet dipped into the cooling waters of the lake and closed her eyes briefly. "All that's missing from this scene is Lance," Diana commented to herself again. She hugged herself tightly as she thought about Lance's signature smoky scent. She thought about his favorite cologne before allowing her thoughts to wander about everything she loved about the man from his sense of humor to his moods to his leadership style.

When she finished her mental seminar on her excellent partner, Diana thought that her mind was playing tricks on her when she clearly smelled the familiar smoky cologne. Before she could dismiss the thought, strong arms encompassed her arms, and she was lifted a few inches off the dock and settled onto a hard, muscular lap. "Hey lover, what are you doing out here?" Lance said into her ear, making her shiver at the deep, silky bass in his voice. She closed her eyes in pleasure and Lance placed a few kisses on her neck.

"I should…be asking you…that myself," Diana managed to say in between kisses. "Are we about to go on my reward trip to Dradin? I'm looking forward to relieving all this stress by immensely enjoying the extended quality time…without the cadets or our friends interrupting us." Instead of a verbal answer, Lance deftly pressed Diana's body against the dock before slightly hovering over her. "Oh, my," Diana mused before reaching up and giving Lance a searing kiss of her own. When the kiss was over, Lance was laying on top of her, admiring Diana's facial features—he could never get enough of her facial features.

"About our trip," Lance started slowly. "We have to cancel it for right now."

"What do you mean we have to cancel our trip?" Diana asked as her typically wide eyes started to narrow towards him. Her mouth was slightly open, showing a hint of her white teeth. Her eyebrows began to furrow a little as her mouth changed into a pout.

"After we arrived in Dradin, Manset took us on a tour of his growing resorts. After the tour, a couple of Drule mobsters kidnapped Manset. Keith and I jumped on some bikes and followed the mobsters until we caught up to them. Some words were exchanged, and they bailed the limo. We asked Manset what was going on and he suggested that we meet in his office."

"Drule mobsters? I thought Manset went completely legitimate."

"He is, this was his last side deal. Anyway, back to what happened in Dradin, " Lance paused as Diana moved her body up to a sitting position and Lance placed her on his lap with his arms holding her. "When we met in his office, Manset told us his true reason for agreeing to host us at his wonderful resort. We agreed to help him this time, but no more side deals."

"Ok, last hustle. So you guys decided to take on the Drule Mafia?" Diana asked.

"Yes. I'm hurt that you didn't ask if I was ok?"

"I know that you're ok, Lance, you've been through worst," Diana responded with a smile. "Please continue your tale."

"So a fight gets started between the mobsters and us. Somehow, Black Lion comes up missing, and Keith had to track it down by foot while we fight the mobsters. That's when all the collateral damage starts randomly across the area. Keith finds Black Lion all pimped out. He joins the fight, and more damage is done. After the fight, the mobsters flee, and Manset apologizes before pointing out that he insured all of his properties and that everything should be covered. We tried to make it to the geek convention, but we are declined at the door, so all the original pilots ended up spending the night in our rooms before leaving for Arus."

"So you're telling me that everywhere we want to go has been damaged or destroyed?"

"That's right, sweetheart," Lance replied. "But I'm going to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to make it up to me?" Diana asked as she slowly stood up.

"I got a few ideas already bouncing around my mind. Since we're all alone here, we can spend all the uninterrupted quality time we want." Lance replied as he stood up next to Diana.

Diana faced Lance before speaking again. "That would make it a staycation,"

"That's what I told Allura. It's only a vacation when you leave home," Lance replied as he pulled Diana closer to him. Diana gave him a quick smirk before pushing him over the edge of the pier and into the water.

"I guess we can enjoy the staycation since I definitely need all the quality time with you, Lance," She stated as she bent down to pick up her flats.

"Minx, you'll pay for that. Luckily this leather jacket has been water-treated; otherwise, you'll be shopping for a new leather jacket." Diana humphed in reply as she slowly started the walk towards the house.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lance responded. "Turnabout is fair play." Before she knew it, Lance was already by her side and removing her shoes.

"You wouldn't dare…" Diana started but was interrupted when Lance quickly picked her up and slung her into the water. Moments later, Diana surfaced again and decided to float before speaking. "You dared, sir." Lance chuckled as he walked to the edge of the dock and helped Diana climb her way up.

"I have I mentioned how sexy your body is, lately?" Lance asked as he swept his eyes up and down Diana's wet form. Her clothes were now perfectly molded to her body, showcasing every detail of her body—her curves, her dips, and even straight lines.

"No, but I believe you're going to tell me," Diana smirked.

"In every way possible—verbal, written, physically," Lance responded as his eyes darkened. "Allow me to start now." He licked his lips as Diana walked away to pick up her flats a few feet away from him.

"You'll have to catch me first, love," Diana answered as she took her flats and ran towards the house.

"Just a matter of time," Lance called out as he chased after Diana.

***After the last fight with Maahox, months later***

"Everything is ready for your upcoming visit, Lance," Manset stated with a smile on his naturally redden and thorn-bearded face. "I have the perfect room waiting for you and your fiancée ready."

"She's not my fiancée just yet. I still have to do the deed—which is the reason for this trip, anyway."

"Minor details," Manset continued as he waved one of his four hands back and forth. "The roof will only be open to you and Diana on the last night so you can pop the question, as you Earthlings say."

"And everything else?"

"Everything else that you wanted me to do has been well taken care of. What? You don't trust me?" Manset asked, moving to lower one of his signature shades.

"Do I have to answer that?" Lance responded as he crossed his arms.

"I'm hurt, Lance. I thought you knew me better than that. We go way back…"

"Manset, I still remembered what happened last time I was in Dradin," Lance countered as he rolled his eyes. "Everything is ready for our visit tomorrow." Manset pushed the shades back over his lower eyes.

"Yes, once again, everything is ready. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're nervous."

"I don't get nervous. Either things will work out or—"

"Everything will work out, Lance," Manset said before looking down briefly as to check something on his desk. "Look at the time! I have to take care of one of the hotel matters, but I look forward to seeing both you and Diana here tomorrow." And with that, Manset disconnected the call with Lance.

"That's one thing off the list," Lance said as he stood up to stretch his arms and legs behind the sizeable desk in the office area of the suite. "Millions more to go before tomorrow," Lance stated as he sat behind the dark wooden desk.

On the desktop, Lance had his datapad in the middle and a couple of old writing pads and pens next to it. At his right was a picture frame with two pictures of him and Diana, sitting at a place of special honor to him. The image on the left was from Wade's Installation Ball when the photographer managed to take a picture of them in mid-conversation. The picture on the left was from the last beach day they had together—Pidge managed to choose the perfect shot between a shared kiss and when he moved to dunk Diana into the ocean water. At his left was a picture of the team with Sven, a picture of the team with Allura, a picture of the team with the cadets, and a picture of the team with Diana and her team. Those pictures were facing towards the chairs in front of the desk.

Behind Lance was a set of bookcases filled with books and pictures. The left bookshelf held on to several aviation books including the antique ones the team seemed to find during their travels. That bookcase also held pictures from his time as an Academy cadet and when they first arrived in Arus. The middle cabinet featured a mix of Arusian and Earth history. That bookcase was also filled with pictures from their first visit to Arus and their return trip to Earth. There were even pictures with the 15 vehicle Voltron squad and the crewmembers of the Explorer. The bookcase to the held recent pictures and several items from his previous travels as well as all personal awards from Galaxy Garrison.

Lance took a few moments to admire his sitting area across from the office. The sectional took up most of the space there. It was flanked by a lamp on either side as well as a dark wood side table. Lance only used the sitting area when someone on the team came to visit the room, or when Diana decided that she wanted to read while he was working on some of the last tasks of the day. Occasionally, Lance and Keith would knock out some beers together talking about several things including their significant loved ones. "And thinking about significant others…" Lance mused to himself as he opened a drawer in the desk to produce the small velvet box that held the engagement ring he brought from Ethel.

***During Wade's Trial***

While Diana was meeting with Coran during Wade's trial, Lance visited Ethel's new and larger jewelry shop. After greeting Lance with a laugh, Ethel stated that she knew it was just only a matter of time before he would finally take the big plunge. Before he could reply, Ethel took him by the arm and led him to the new VIP showroom. Looking around the showroom, he commented on how the showroom looked more like a lounge than a store. The walls were covered with black wallpaper. In the middle of the ceiling, there was a low hanging silver chandler that sparkled against the dark room. There was soft lighting scattered across the room with just a couple of jewelry cases and a small work area in sight. Ethel chuckled as she stated that was the point and continued the conversation by sharing that if the customers felt comfortable the more money she could make.

Lance whistled and sat down on a black leather bench in the middle of the showroom. Next to him was a small end table with several coasters and magazines. On the other side of the seat was another small end table this time, there was an antique phone and phone book. When he looked away from the end table, Lance accepted a pint of beer. He raised an eyebrow at Ethel, who stated that it was a small craft beer but the best the city has to offer, courtesy of a special friend. "Are you trying to soften me up?"

"Why no, I would never intentionally do that to you," Ethel replied with a chuckle as he took the first sip. With a satisfied grin, Lance finished the beer and placed the glass on the table next to him. The next thing Lance knew, Ethel showed him cases of rings—styles, gems, and stones became a blur. When Ethel asked how he felt about the selection, Lance pointed out that everything was a blur. Ethel smiled before handing Lance another bottle of the craft beer. With the special brew in his system, Lance admitted that he'll be able to focus again on the ring. That was when Ethel showed Lance her latest creation. "I still need to do some minor work, but the ring is essentially ready."

Lance admired the ring as he focused on each side of the ring and back to the center. In the middle of the ring where a diamond would usually sit was a sizable alexandrite. Instead of the traditional band, there were several small circles of rubies and sapphires. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off the unique ring and knew that it was the perfect ring for Diana. "I got to have that ring! Diana would love the ring since it focuses on the alexandrite in the middle. In the Arusian sunlight, it'll always be purple," Lance stated, already knowing that he was willing to pay whatever price Ethel wanted for the ring.

"It's going to be the first thing anyone notices," Ethel added with a smile as Lance noticed the pretty details.

"She's going to love it even more since instead of a plain band, it's a set of rubies and sapphire circles."

"I know."

"It's got to be one of a kind."

"I'm never making this custom design again," Ethel stated.

"I got to have it. How much are we talking here?" Lance asked.

"It's priceless. I can't put a tag on it…but since you're a friend, I'll gladly charge you…" Ethel started before playing with some figures on the calculator. She then gave Lance the calculator. "This much." With a smile, Lance pulled out his credit card and handed it over to Ethel. Ethel smiled and stated that she'll put the finishing touches together and would call him when it was ready.

Back in the present, Lance mentally shook his head and went back to catching up on the rest of his tasks for the surprise reward trip for Diana. "Manset has been taken care of. I still need to call the boutique, the spa, and a couple of other stores," Lance stated as he pressed the flat button to bring up his next task.

***The next day***

"Thanks, Allura. All you have to do is keep Diana busy the whole day at the Spa. I already pre-paid for everything, and if it costs more, they already have my account information."

"Who knew you could be so romantic?" Allura asked as she left her chair in the middle of the castle library next to some of the oldest physical books on the planet.

"Keith could stand to take some lessons from me in the romance department. I guarantee that you guys would definitely get all the happy endings you can take and more." Lance stated as he followed out of the ancient manuscripts room in the library. The next couple of places were filled with the combination of specialized displays, books, and tablets—each with a particular theme, whether it be medieval Arus or modern Arus. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Keith was a stick in the mud…Keith! What a surprise!"

"Just to let you know, I can be romantic when the occasion arises. Would I have my beautiful Queen if I didn't?"

"Allura worships the ground you walk on, so that question is invalid," Lance ruled. "Anyway, I have so many errands to cover before my romantic trip with my fiancée."

"She hasn't said yes, yet," Keith responded.

"Without a doubt, I'm sure that she'll say yes. Diana's been waiting for this moment for years," Lance replied. "I have everything planned and it's going to be a heavenly week."

"What's going to be a heavenly week? And what do you have planned, Lance?" Diana asked as she joined the group. "You know I hate missing out on things here."

"It's a surprise," Lance said with a smile. "However, I'll let you in on one thing. You are going to spend a pampering day at the Spa with our Queen here."

"But I had-" Diana started to protest.

"Your calendar has been cleared. All your meetings have been rescheduled and your remaining work has already been delegated to several people. Spend the day on you, you won't regret it." Before Diana could verbally protest the change in plans, Lance pulled Diana tight for a lingering kiss and only stopped when Keith cleared his throat. "Enjoy your day and spoil yourself, you deserve it!" Diana could only nod at Lance as she slowly caught her breath again.

Allura took Diana's arm and gave Keith a chaste kiss good-bye before guiding Diana down the hallway. With a large smile, Allura denied knowing what Lance had planned for her today. "Come on, Allura. He only clears my schedule when he wants to do something big. Spill it—what is he planning?"

"I'm just in the dark as you are, Diana," Allura fibbed as she followed Diana into the car in the castle hangar.


End file.
